Problem: The letters of the alphabet are given numeric values based on the two conditions below.

$\bullet$  Only the numeric values of $-2,$ $-1,$ $0,$ $1$ and $2$ are used.

$\bullet$  Starting with A and going through Z, a numeric value is assigned to each letter according to the following pattern: $$
1, 2, 1, 0, -1, -2, -1, 0, 1, 2, 1, 0, -1, -2, -1, 0,\ldots
$$

Two complete cycles of the pattern are shown above. The letter A has a value of $1,$ B has a value of $2,$ F has a value of $-2$ and Z has a value of $2.$ What is the sum of the numeric values of the letters in the word ``numeric''?
The cycle has length $8$. So the numeric value of a letter is determined by its position within the alphabet, modulo $8$. So we determine the positions of all the letters in the word and use them to find the values:

n is the $14$th letter. $14\pmod 8=6$, so its value is $-2$.

u is the $21$st letter. $21\pmod 8=5$, so its value is $-1$.

m is the $13$th letter. $13\pmod 8=5$, so its value is $-1$.

e is the $5$th letter. $5\pmod 8=5$, so its value is $-1$.

r is the $18$th letter. $18\pmod 8=2$, so its value is $2$.

i is the $9$th letter. $9\pmod 8=1$, so its value is $1$.

c is the $3$rd letter. $3\pmod 8=3$, so its value is $1$.

The sum is $(-2)+(-1)+(-1)+(-1)+2+1+1=\boxed{-1}$.